


End With Strength

by PoleTail



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shota, younger version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoleTail/pseuds/PoleTail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All we really know about them is that Toue took them under his wing, only to have Trip follow Virus like a dog. But what about the black collars? The uniforms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	End With Strength

There was a bright flash of light that serged pain throughout Trip's body. He let out a scream, but the pain infflictor could care less of him. Another shot of pain, another scream- and then Trip woke up.

He sat straight up in his bed and took a second to breathe, this was the third time this week he had gotten the same dream. The only difference was the colour of light that shined at him- last time it was yellow, and the one before that was green. Trip ran a hand through his red hair and felt the sweat being pushed down his neck. 

_Is that all I really remember?_

Taking a look around the room to make sure no one was in it, he lifted the blankets and hugged his knees. 

_Why am I still here._

The thoughts take up his eyesight and he shook his head, hoping they would go away. But they only grew in size.

_Am I really a blinding light? Do I belong here?_

_What if I don't?.._

The lights in Trip's room flicked on, startling him. An intercom came on and clearly spoke;

"Wake up, everyone- time to get up!" 

Trip huffed and stood up, changing his pajamas into plainer clothes- long sleeved blue shir and white shorts that reached his knees. His door opened and he went to stand at the doorway, waiting for an ALLMATE to check his presence. He looked down to the left of the hallway and saw- one by one-figures walked out of their rooms.  Each one was wearing the same outfit as Trip- and when looking the other way, it was the same. Everyone looked the same. Brown faces, melting to the floor. 

He suddenly became scared.

Trip looked at the floor and started to scratch his face, peeling off a band-aid and putting it in his pocket. A siren went off, and the brown figures went back in their rooms, only to come out with notebooks and pencils- the occaisonal folder as well. Trip stood still. He didn't want to move- looking at their faces would scare him even more. His breathing started to escalate the more he thought about the figures, and then he felt it.

A tap at his shoulder.

A loud pitched scream was heard, Trip didn't look up. There was another tap, another long scream. The thing left brown residue on Trip's collar, and when the third scream went off- Trip punched the brown figure square in its face. 

When looking at it, it was wearing a suit. A light blue suit with a badge on it's tie, and Trip ran back into his room only to shut the door and hide under his blankets. More screams were heard from the other side of the door and Trip covered his ears.

He decided to scream along with them, too. 


End file.
